


Impossible Possibilities

by keiraelise



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiraelise/pseuds/keiraelise
Summary: Delsin Rowe has been your best friend for fifteen years. He was always the shoulder to cry on, the one you went to for everything; except you never told him who you loved, and you suspected you never would. When tragedy strikes the Akomish tribe, Delsin flees to Seattle in search of a cure for the concrete imprisonments that Brooke Augustine forced upon you and many other members of the tribe. It isn't until the day after Delsin leaves that you wake up from an odd dream and realize what fate has been set upon you.





	1. Chapter 1

You watched him struggle on the ground, conflict grazing across his tanned features.

“I’m… I’m a conduit” he whispered the words as the silent shock went around the group of people surrounding the Akomish boy. There was Delsin, _your_ Delsin, sitting there in front of the woman you now knew as Brooke Augustine. Helpless, defenseless. Everything Delsin wasn’t- but laying in front of the authoritative mastermind- he was. What concerned you even more was the fact that you yourself could not help him. Delsin. Your best friend. The man you have been in love with for years.

You tried to scream out in protest to what the woman was doing to him, but the only thing that came out was an agonizing cry that was ripped out of your throat as concrete pillars embedded themselves into your legs. You heard Betty cry out next- first your name, then the tormenting howl as the same fate that was set upon you happened to her. You felt the heaviness of your body collapsing as your eyelids began to droop, and before you finally succumbed to the darkness you heard Delsin scream out your name.  A loud howl that echoed through your mind as the warmth from the sun dulled to a freezing cold and the numbness of your unconsciousness took reign of your body.

You never liked your dreams. They continuously danced around the dangerous idea of Delsin. The idea of you and him together. Sometimes they would be innocent: you two talking along the banks of the shore, a thing that has happened time and time again in reality, but sometimes your desire for the boy would shine through. The heat of his touch, the softness of his lips against yours; it was something you wanted so badly and your dreams knew it, but you knew it could never be. A friendship as strong as yours could crumble down at the slightest hint of romantic interest; so you hid it, and you became the master of creating that façade.

 You remembered the shoreline again. The sky was painted with orange and yellow as the sun dipped lower into the horizon. You looked to your left and saw Delsin, his signature red beanie absent as was his vest and hoodie. He was dressed only in a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, and you don’t recall seeing him ever as beautiful as you did then. He gazed out towards the water and took your hands in a warm grip, his calloused thumb gently rubbing your hand in comforting motions.

“I love you, you know that right?” he spoke softly breaking his gaze from the water back to you. His words bore the weight of unconditional adoration, his love for you poured out in three simple words: I love you. And as much as you hated your dreams for presenting the idea of impossible possibility, you still tried to desperately cling to the last fragments of the dreamscape as it slowly melted away.

You finally awoke to the sounds of a muted television and the dull moans of people around you. You blinked a few times until the scene materialized: it was the Longhouse, but it was made into a makeshift hospital as you, along with multiple members of the tribe lay on thin mattresses with concrete still adhered to the bodies of the men and women who endured the wrath of that terrible woman.  You felt the pain shoot up from your legs again as you let out a painful moan and felt the previously unnoticed grip on your hand tighten. You whipped your head to the side and saw Delsin sitting there, adorned in his usual attire: red beanie, vest, and hoodie. You remembered your dream instinctively, the memory of being struck by his beauty, and again here you were, being entranced by his loveliness. You now realized that every time you saw him you thought he was more beautiful than previously.

“Take a picture it will last longer” he attempted to joke, but the words came out in a dull murmur. You feigned a smile as you observed his brown eyes were now rimmed with red- _he had been crying_ you thought with a painful realization.

“How are you Del? How long have I been out?” you asked in a strained voice.

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me, I’ve got magic running through my fingers now- remember? And you’ve been out for about a week, I only just got up too. I just saw Betty and the others before I found you. They’re hanging on, but barely.” His voice slightly shook at the last words. Now you tightened your grip on his hand before speaking up.

“Delsin, this is not your fault. Don’t even think for a second that it is. We’re going to figure something out and it will all be okay” He paused for a moment before speaking, his eyes lingering on yours in hesitation.

“That’s why I’m going to Seattle. Me and Reggie. I’m going to fix this, I’m going to fix you and all the others” His voiced urged a finality that couldn’t be argued, you could never argue with him anyways. You wanted to say something, you wanted to go with him, but the concrete on your legs said otherwise. Tears began to form at your eyes and threatened to spill out as Delsin put his hands on either side of your face a pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“I love you, you know that right?” he said softly getting up from the side of the makeshift bed. You squeezed your eyes shut and nodded your head subtly

“I love you too” you said in a soft breath. He tightened his grip on your hand one last time.

“I’ll be back in no time, you won’t even know I’m gone” he said with a smirk, although his eyes were still weighed down with sadness and desperation. He drifted around the corner and you watched him until he was out of site. The tears now freely fell from your eyes as the words he said echoed in your mind: _I love you, you know that right?_ Except his words were laced with the weight of friendship, the burden of loving someone, but not being _in_ love with someone.

You started to feel the weight of unconsciousness again, the warmth of his body still radiating against you and lulling you into a dream that was unknown to you. You first heard the steady stream of water, like the waterfall that you often frequented with Delsin; however, he was not in this dream. You were by yourself in a dark abyss with only the sound of streaming water stimulating your senses. Until suddenly you saw tiny bubbles float in front of you: _floating, I’m floating!_ You finally realized you were submerged in water, yet you were breathing perfectly fine. _Dream physics_ you thought lightly, encouraging the dream to continue. You took your hands and pushed them in a downwards motion, producing the effect you thought might happen: you shot towards the top of the water in an astonishing burst of movement. As you shot above the water you instantly recognized the waterfall that was producing the sound you first heard. You landed gently on the mossy ground and picked up your hands to try to take advantage of the endless dreamscape possibilities. Water shot from your hands in an endless spurt until you dropped them again. Motioning towards the ground in a downwards stroke water sprung from your hands again picking you up from the ground and hauling you to the other side of the waterfall, producing a delightful laugh.  Once you landed, you gestured your hands in a semi-circle around your upper body generating a shield of water that encompassed you. You looked through the refracting dreamscape with a fascinated stare before it started to crumble away again as consciousness grabbed you from the dream thrusting you into reality once again.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke with a jolt, causing the springs underneath the hard mattress to creak in protest as you sat up. Although, to your surprise you felt no pain shooting up your body like before. Looking down you saw the remnants of concrete laying on the floor around you, completely devoid of your legs; which you could now move with perfect precision. With a smile on your face, you quickly swung your legs off the bed, absorbing the forgotten feeling of freedom. Before getting up, your mind raced back to the dream you had. It was unlike anything you have actually dreamt of before, you only dreamed of nothing or Delsin- and, well, that was it. Although it was strange, you still welcomed the feeling and pushed the dream to the back of your mind. Hearing the television play among the background noise of the Longhouse made you get up from the hard mattress. Your legs slightly quivered at the sudden weight of your body, although the intense concern to see what damage Delsin had done overtook any sensation of pain that you had.  You found the screen in a small clearing of what you assumed was supposed to be the common ‘room’. The reporter talked dully in the background as flashing images of Seattle sped across the screen: first it showed D.U.P stations crumbled to the ground in massive piles of concrete and smoke, then the Space Needle appeared- taking on the duty of what looked like the D.U.P control centre. The screen then zoomed in on a flag that hung on the top of the needle, the large block letters of D.U.P now dulled by the colorful tag of your Tribes symbol. A smile immediately crept onto your face. _Delsin did all of that huh?_ You thought as you laughed silently to yourself staring at the screen in amazement. You tore your gaze from the screen and continued throughout the rest of the Longhouse. The other tribe members lay spread amongst their beds, sleeping silently with the concrete shards still attached to their bodies. You briefly wondered why yours had come off so soon, but quickly dismissed the thought when you turned the corner finding Betty. She was sleeping soundlessly on the mattress, her area adorned with ‘Get Well Soon’ cards and flowers. You took the elderly woman’s hands in yours gingerly and searched her face for any signs of distress or pain; and for the time being, she seemed peacefully content in her slumber. Dropping her hand gently back in place you made your way to the deck of the Longhouse, you figured you needed a walk to collect your thoughts and figure out what you were going to do next.

Making your way to the forest that surrounded the land you basked in the sun that shone through the trees creating intricate shadows on the leaves that embellished the terrain. Continuing farther into the trees you heard the sounds that orchestrated your dream from the previous night; the waterfall was not far from where you were. You instinctively went towards the noise, following the familiar bushes and plants that posed as a trail to the falls.  The treeline opened to a vast area that produced a steady stream of water from a rock formation that stood fifteen feet tall, emptying into a basin that you often took midnight swims in. Your metaphorical home away from home- your place of total tranquility: the waterfall.

You walked over to the edge of the clear water. Bending your knees to kneel down, feeling the stiffness in your legs that the week of bedrest produced, and dipped your hand into the cool substance. You closed your eyes, relishing in the familiar dampness, but as the slight tingle of electricity began to form in your hand your eyes shot opened in confusion. Your body was suddenly knocked to the ground as the sensation continued up your arm and down your torso, the feeling now materializing as a light blue glow that crept inches above your skin. The feeling culminated as a shock spread through your system lifting you up from the ground, then subsiding until it disappeared altogether.

“what the _hell_ was that” you muttered as you still processed what had just happened, gripping onto a nearby tree to keep you steady. An energy that was absent before you touched the water swirled in you and the dull, aching pain from your legs was gone. You pushed yourself off the tree went over to the water again, hesitantly dipping your fingers back in. Nothing. _Did I imagine that? I might be going crazy_ you thought as you looked around in confusion. Again, you thought back to the dream. Thinking of the so called ‘dream physics’ you involuntarily shot your hand out in front of you producing a strong current of water. A gasp left your lips as you dropped your hands, halting the stream. You quickly pinched yourself on your arm, and felt your nerves react.

“Not a dream, yup, this is definitely real…” you trailed off, thinking back to the movements you performed in your dreamscape. Pushing both hands in a downwards motions sprung your body into the air and transported you to the other side of the water, mimicking the exact same thing that happened in the dream.

“This is really real” you said in a shaky voice staring at your hands with a mix of awe and fear, flipping them over to watch a swirl of water continuously encase both palms until you dropped them to your sides. You didn’t know how, or why, but something happened to you that produced the powers you now obtained. Pacing around the wet ground in shock and confusion you could only think of the one thing to do: Go to Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

When you reached the first checkpoint- which was crumbled down with an aura of smoke- you silently blessed your best friend and scolded yourself for not thinking about the checkpoints, which you surely would have failed getting through. The extent of damage that was shown on the television vaguely extended to the real life scenario; while some checkpoints were destroyed, the D.U.P still controlled the districts with their fearful authority. The citizens of Seattle were split on their reactions to the D.U.P: some bore looks of fear when they past them, and some shouted words of appraisal to the guards. These were the same people who held rallies promoting the detainment of all ‘bio-terrorists’. You knew that if you were going to survive in this city you would have to keep a low-profile.

You’re first objective was to find Delsin. Your cell phone had been destroyed when you first got attacked by Augustine- so with no means of technology you had to rely on the breadcrumb trail of tags that adorned the various buildings of Seattle. You knew they were undoubtedly his; the artwork always provided visual commentary to his political beliefs, often in obscure ways, pertaining to his own proclaimed wit on the subject matter.  

You now stood in a dimly lit alleyway, hearing the dull sound of paint leaving its aerosol container become louder as you softly walked over to the perpetrator. He stood there adorned in his usual attire, his face contorted in a look of utter concentration as he painted the wall in front of him. You stood in the shadow of the building for a moment, hidden from the man who – despite his usual attentiveness to his surroundings- was still completely oblivious to your presence.

“Put that on a canvas and you could probably sell it for a pretty penny” Your voice broke through the silence as he stood and admired his work. You stepped out of the shadows as he turned around to find the voice. Upon seeing you, his face lit up in pure joy- an action that sent a jolt through you, which only intensified when he dropped the red spray paint he had in his hand and ran towards you, lifting you into a strong embrace.  His hands first gripped the fabric on your back, until he put you back on the ground sliding his hands towards the exposed skin on your arms. Then a different jolt spread throughout your body as you felt his skin on yours, a jolt that automatically dragged you into a blackness that eventually opened up into your memories. Every single memory that held importance in the life you had lived played like a movie as you watched, helpless, with no idea why this was going on.

Your parents showed up first, their faces light with the look of joy as they walked with you along the banks of the river that you visited often. Delsin was the second memory to appear, smaller and chubbier as he was at six years old. As he stood in front of you with a wild grin, you immediately recognized the memory as the first time you met Delsin. The boy grinned at you wildly in the sandbox of what you knew was your elementary school playground. Then the memory swirled away to a now older Delsin, standing underneath a large oak tree with you holding one hand, and his brother Reggie holding the other. The memory encompassed the complete grief and sadness that occurred on that day: the day that Delsin and Reggie had to bury their parents. The memory transitioned now to the Longhouse. Your parents, along with Betty, Reggie, and other members of the tribe watched as Delsin squirmed underneath the sharp animal bone that held the dye that would eventually heal into his Akomish tattoo that he proudly bore. His tattoo was the next thing that materialized in your next memory. You were admiring its intricate patterns as you two sat underneath the starry sky by the waterfall. You looked towards his face and realized that he had fallen asleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest providing comfort to you. You looked at the sixteen year old boy with a delicate gaze, scanning over his features like you have done so many times since. With a jolt that was now all familiar to you, you felt the pang of love. This was the moment that you realized you were in love with Delsin.

Suddenly the memories faded to black as the light of the day shone through your closed eyelids. You placed your hand over your eyes to shield them from the sunlight and you opened them slowly. Delsin grunted and placed his arm on the other side of his sprawled out body to help himself up before walking to you with a slight limp to raise you off the ground.

“Was that you poking around in my head or am I just going crazy?” you said with extreme confusion to what had just happened. Hesitation was locked on your features, _what if he saw all of that?_

“I’m going to say that you’re going crazy, I think you just knocked us both out” he laughed as he looked at his hands -that were now encased in water- before continuing.

“But you did fail to mention that you’re Aquawoman now.” He lifted his hands in front of him, producing a spurt of water. A joyful laugh left his lips again. The hesitation that guarded your features disappeared as you looked at his laughing face.

“Oh you mean this?” You lifted your index finger, splashing Delsin with large droplets of water “yeah, this is new”. You laughed at him as he brushed the water that landed on his vest. He glanced up, his smile now turning into concerned protection

“I am glad you’re okay, but you shouldn’t be here- you’re just going to get hurt again” he grabbed your hand with a gentle caress.

“I’m not going to leave you here to deal with all of those D.U.P guards across the city Del.  I know you’re a big, bad conduit now- but two is always better than one. And besides, we’re Akomish, we take care of our own.” At your last words a smile crept back onto his lips.

“Atta girl” he said softly looking down at you before dropping his hold on your hand and placing both hands behind you, pinning you against the brick and his body. A blush made its way onto your cheeks, trying to fathom what was happening until you heard the sirens and gunfire: The D.U.P.

“Stay behind me, and for the love of God: Don’t get killed.” He whispered harshly in your ear before placing a distracted kiss on your forehead. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the first guard knocking him down with alarming speed. The adrenaline started to race through your veins as you felt your hands get damp with the coolness of the water. You saw the guard appear on your right and your hand instinctively shot out, subduing him in a swirling casket of water on the ground. Delsin was a little farther ahead of you as his words rang in your head: _Stay behind me_. You were never one to listen to what people told you, so you lifted yourself to the nearest rooftop with your set of aquatic propellers, running along the concrete surface blasting the D.U.P guards with shaky accuracy, subduing the ones that you hit- and Delsin getting the ones that you had missed. You stopped and looked across at the opposing rooftop, Delsin stared back at you with a mischievous grin before looking down at the large D.U.P vehicle below you. He then ran off the rooftop, and your feet began to move without even thinking. If he jumped, you jumped. You both spiraled down towards the vehicle- Delsin surrounded in a ball of smoke, and you surrounded in a circle of water. Then the vehicle along with the three remaining guards raced closer to your vision until you both crashed to the ground in a whirlwind of smoke and water, each fighting for the dominating destruction. You immediately reached out for Delsin when you were released of your watery shield. The remaining guards were down on the ground and the vehicle had taken noticeable damage.  Delsin got on top of the vehicle with minimal effort and held his hand out for you to join him. You took it eagerly and stood on the top of the large machine. He raised the core of the vehicle out from its constraints then stepped back and looked at you.

“Please, do the honours” he said while aiming his arm towards the glowing core. You looked at him quickly before delivering the final blows to the vehicle. When the glowing blue began to dull to black Delsin grabbed your hand, and in a wave of smoke took you off the vehicle to the safety of the ground. His arm automatically flew around you, forming a shield for whatever debris flew towards you as the D.U.P vehicle exploded with a deafening roar.

You both got up slowly taking in the scene around you. Smoke and water lay among the guards that you two had collectively suppressed. Delsin patted your back and started laughing

“Look at you go, you’re a natural. Soon enough you’ll be better than me” He looked down at you with a proud grin.

“Careful there Del, I don’t want to hurt your precious ego now” you stated, playfully poking his chest. He rolled his eyes and laughed, wrapping his arm around you as you two began to walk past the scene you two had just caused.

“So what’s next?” you asked

“Maybe some pizza, all this fighting made me hungry.” He replied lightly

“I’m serious Del. I want to fight this with you.” He glanced at you briefly before sighing.

“I’m going to need more powers before I go up against Augustine, and we’re both going to need more practice. She’s powerful- more powerful than I would like to admit. But she needs to be stopped. And we are basically the dream team, so she’s going to have to watch her back” he squeezed your shoulder. You looked up at Delsin and recognized the boy he was, and the man he had become. You were intensely proud of him.

“Let’s go get that bitch”.


End file.
